


Candy Girl

by vassalady



Category: Princess Princess Ever After
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: A vid featuring the relationship between princesses Amira and Sadie





	Candy Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This first premiered at WisCon 42 at the WisCon Vid Party.
> 
> This is my second vid ever (and the first in ten years.) I am delighted to share it with you all! 
> 
> Music: Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) - Riverdale Cast  
> Length: 1:28

Password: princess

[Download (720p, 63MB)](http://pendarviscat.com/vassalady/Princess%20Princess%20Ever%20After%20-%20Candy%20Girl%20\(Sugar%20Sugar\).mp4)


End file.
